That guy
by falconpilot
Summary: You're the main character in this story, passing through daily life with a certain blue hero by your side. (Rated M for suggestiveness)


**Note: A Splendid x !Female reader fanfic, where you are the main character. Inside the brackets (), insert your own descriptions. Rated M for suggestiveness. Anyways, enjoy this piece of crap story I managed to drill up :C**

**Disclaimers: I don't own HTF, characters, situations… and yeah, insert some more copyrights I might have missed over here.**

**Update: Sorry for the false update; A fellow reader messaged me, saying that he was unable to read the story. I took the time in fixing the ending as well.**

.

It was just another regular day in Happy Tree Town. As you are trying to enjoy your walk down to school just like any other weekday, you noticed a rustling sound within one of the bushes next to the sidewalk you are on.

You stop, and take a moment's thought to listen again for the noise. Sure enough, it came again, with a faint hint of a whisper to the background of it.

Thinking you found some sort of a wild animal, you walk over in curiosity as you pushed aside the brush, thinking that you found a stray rat or something. Instead, however, you are quite taken aback by what you saw.

No, instead of seeing the wild animal you expected to see, you saw that hero of a flying squirrel, Splendid, who is facing you the other way, flickering his tail back and forth as he had both his hands down inside his pants. You cock an eyebrow, surprised that he didn't notice you yet.

"So… good…" he muttered, still in his own ecstasy filled mind.

"Uhh…" you mutter to yourself, backing away slightly at the scene.

"Huh?" Splendid muttered in surprise, turning around to face you and smiled at your presence, but still refusing to take his hands out. "Oh, hello there, (Insert name)."

"What are you doing?!" you ask. Thinking to yourself, you decide, 'Damn, looks like he's the pervert they claim he is'.

"Hey, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do," Splendid groaned, taking his hands out of his pants this time, being stained with his own seed across the palm.

"Well can't you do that somewhere else?" you reasoned out of random as the hero looked into your (Insert description) eyes.

"What what, you want some?" Splendid offered, holding out a hand with his fluids still on it.

You back up slightly, being disgusted over his outlandish offer out of the blue. Deep down, however, you feel the slightest stirring inside your senses that make you feel the twinge of excitement and arousal. Nonetheless, you did have to admit that you have secretly liked the hero for quite some time by now, doing small favours for him that cheers him up and making yourself feel like an exemplar citizen. At the moment, however, you dislike the current situation that you happened to be tangled up inside, thinking quickly in order to get out of the position.

Snapping back to reality, which only actually took a few seconds, you shot a quick glance at your wristwatch on your right forehand, pretending to check the time. "Oh, dear me! So sorry, but it's time for me to go to school!"

Splendid only watched as you ran out of the bush and back onto the sidewalk. The hero simply shrugged, wiping off his hands with some dirt at the ground before he took off into the sky.

.

At school…

.

'Guh.' you mutter to yourself, slouching down into your seat at second period technology class. Only thirty minutes have passed ever since you have entered the class. Although there was still forty five minutes remaining for the following period, everyone finished their work, and the teacher, Mr. Pop, refused to teach the class any further and was busy taking a nap on his keyboard, ignoring the beeping sequences from his computer caused by his inadvert sleeping.

You sigh as you pick up a paper clump thrown at you, dinging you on the head. You look up, seeing Giggles on the left side of the room, giving you a nod as you uncrumpled clump of paper.

Skimming through the sheet, you find out that it was a message to Cuddles, her boyfriend seated at the far right of the classroom. She wrote clearly in bold to pass down to Cuddles on the top, with further instructions you assume to be directed for Cuddles himself in case you didn't hear her

"Hey (Insert name)," she started, "Pass it down to Cuddles."

Crumpling up the paper again, you take aim and lopped it over to the bunny, dinging him on the head in a similar manner.

Cuddles got up and looked at you, which you affirmed to with a quick nod. He picked up the ball and uncrumpled it quickly, reading the instructions. He smirked, and took out his tape recorder and set the volume onto full blast as he pressed the play button.

You chuckled to yourself at the plan they had came up of playing back the sound of a recorded dismissal bell, managing to deceive the irresponsible parent and teacher.

"Class dismissed!" Pop declared in a raspy voice, not even looking up from his sleeping keyboard position. "Enjoy your lunch!"

"Woohoo!" you cheer, grabbing your books and camera bag, dashing out the door with enthusiasm. You just hope to get out of class before you get caught-

Your thoughts were cut short by the tugging of your shirt. Looking over, you frown in disgust at the sight of Disco Bear, that flirtatious bear who tries to knock up every girl at school, with no success.

"Hey there (Insert name)," he started in a suggestive voice. "I have some sweet moves for you tonight if you come with me."

You give the hooker a scoff of disgust, merely walking past him to show him that you didn't want him.

"Playing hard to get I see." Disco stated, patting you on your bottom and gently groping it.

Snapping a twig inside your head, you turn around slowly before swinging out your fist, striking him in the nose. Disco recoiled in surprise, and quickly ran off as you chased after him while you swung your camera bag in the air at him, to show that you mean business.

'That showed him', you thought to yourself as you turned to walk the other way to the cafeteria. You are however, stopped in your tracks as you bumped into a taller, more solid figure. You look up, seeing Lifty, Shifty and Truffles. Your hopes sank as you saw their faces.

"Hey look, its (Insert name) again," Lifty taunted, jeering a thumb at you.

"Ready for your makeover, you slut of a (Insert name)?" the other raccoon, Shifty, mocked, making a fist gesture.

Mustering up your courage this time, you managed, "Leave me alone."

"We don't like to be told what to do," Truffles sneered, pushing himself off the locker.

As you knew what happened the previous times when you tried to walk past them, you decided to make a stand, no matter what.

"I said leave me alone!" you declared, whacking Lifty with your camera bag. As he fell over, you lunged at him, repeatedly punching at his nose, causing his face and your hand to be bloodied.

You are eventually stopped by the others, who push you over and began to return the favour by punching and kicking you in the head, chest and abdomen. You close your eyes, hoping for the best.

Inadvertently, you begin to feel the blunt impacts beginning to stop. Looking up, you saw a similar figure you met today, distracting your oppressors by giving Lifty a boot in the rear. Splendid snapped you a quick wink as he stood back to take in the heat.

Lifty, taken aback in surprise, attempted to ram the hero with a head butt, only to have his head nearly split apart upon impact. Smirking, Splendid took out a metal pan from under his shirt and smacked the bully with it, knocking him out onto the ground.

While Truffles ran away at the sight, Shifty simply opened his bag, taking out a piece of kryptonut- Splendid's only weakness. As the hero fell down onto the floor, Shifty took out his knife to deliver the coup de grace. Watching the theif's actions, you knock the glowing piece of gem away from Shifty to outside the window, catching him off guard. As he lunges at you with his knife, you back up and duck under a window, causing Shifty to overshoot and fall out of the window into a tub of rubber cement Lumpy was working on.

Walking over to the squirrel, you give the hero a helping hand off the floor as he groaned weakly from the gem.

"Hey, thanks for that (Insert name)," Splendid thanked gratefully, shaking your hand.

"Hey, it's nothing," you chuckle, patting Splendid on the chest. "Now let's go and get something to eat at the cafeteria."

"I'll pay for it," Splendid offered.

.

Some time later…

.

"Wow, nice place you got here," you compliment as you took off your shoes at the front door, observing the elegant floorboards and lights, coupled with some matching paintings suiting the interior theme.

"Thanks," Splendid replied, walking up the stairs as you follow. "Not a lot of people come over here, maybe except for my brother, Splendont."

"Is he here?" you ask, following his gesture for you to enter his master's room.

"Not at the moment," Splendid explained, facing you with his deep blue gaze.

"So where is he right now?" you ask.

"He's currently away on leave," Splendid replied. "Right now he's on patrol in a totally different area."

"Wow," you comprehend, trying to think of the possibilities Splendid's other half may be going through, only to be cut off by Splendid again.

"Hey, uh, if you don't mind (Insert name), I have something to tell you..." he said in a scratchy voice, rubbing the back of his head.

You smirk, thinking that you already know what the hero was going to say to you.

"That you like me?" you guessed out loud, much to the hero's surprise.

"Damn it girl, how did you know?" Splendid blushed, sitting down on the bed.

"I think I'm in the same position," you reply, slipping your hand into his and gripped it in a symbiotic manner. "Does Splendont know about this?"

"He knows that I like you, (Insert name)..." he confessed truthfully, "But he dosen't know that I like you to this degree..."

The hero pressed you down onto the bed, pressing his lips onto yours as he slipped his tounge inside your mouth. His pressure felt firm, but was by no means uncomfortable for you. You enjoy the sensation of his tounge in your mouth as the both of you tackled each other for dominance, a skirmish that he allowed you to win as he pulled away, trying to tell you something.

"So we going to get this on with or what?" he asked, looking around and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Okay," you agreed, smiling as slipped your skirt off.

(Film jams up and stops for no apparent reason)

ბოდიშს დისკომფორტს ... მაგრამ დღევანდელ მწერალი უკვე გაათავისუფლეს და შეცვალა, ვინც უარს ამბობს დაწერა პორნოგრაფიის...

(Possible translation provided by the translation service: We apologize for the inconvenience... but the present writer has been sacked and replaced with someone who refuses to write pornography... Goddamnit…)

(CD has been ejected.)

.

**Err… really don't know what to say about this… other than the fact that I'm not allowed to write anything explicit in this story… (Disappears into manhole again)**

**PS: Anyways, hope you just enjoyed this crappy story I wrote along the way... I might even make a sequel depending on the viewer responses.**


End file.
